


That Pretty, Perfect Mouth

by fuckbucket (livingshitpost)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Consensual, Established Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), ok so its porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/fuckbucket
Summary: "You'd better watch your mouth before I fuck it, Anderson.""Is that supposed to be a threat, Manfred?"





	That Pretty, Perfect Mouth

"So, you two are together now, huh?" Hank gave the pair a smirk. "Like, officially?"

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "The two of you haven't exactly been subtle, Connor."

The android detective's cheeks took on a dusty shade of blue. "Can you really blame me, Lieutenant?" He nudged his partner with his elbow. "He's quite attractive. I suppose I can't help wanting to show him off."

Markus's laugh was stifled, but there was no hiding the glint in his mismatched eyes. "Stop it, Connor."

"Why should I, Markus? I'm just stating the facts."

Hank couldn't help but smile. He took a drag from his cigarette. "Well, good for you two either way. I'm glad I've got someone else to help me babysit this giant plastic mutt."

Connor's nose wrinkled indignantly. "I am a fully capable adult, Hank; one who has saved your life on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." He flicked away the ash. "But I'm just stating the facts."

Markus laughed again. 

"Oh, not you, too!"

"He's got a point, Connor."

Connor groaned. "You're just as much of an asshole as he is," he complained, though the smile didn't leave his lips. 

"You'd better watch your mouth, Anderson," Markus teased, then added, low and just between the two of them,  _before I fuck it._

Connor quirked an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a threat, Manfred?"

"I'd say it's more of a challenge, actually."

Connor narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "You'll have to excuse us, Lieutenant."

The two of them ducked into the first empty room they could find; a moderately-sized storage closet of the Manfred estate. Markus quickly locked the door behind them and grabbed Connor by the hips, just hard enough to leave blue bruises. 

"That was incredibly inappropriate," Connor said, taking Markus's face in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Mmn," Markus hummed softly, "I know." He smiled and all but shoved Connor against the wall. "I just like seeing you squirm."

"I hate you."

"Oh, do you now?" Markus slid his hands up Connor's sides, looping his hands beneath his arms and gently pulling him down. "Allow me to apologize, then."

Connor easily slid to his knees, unbuttoning Markus's tenting pants and bringing them down around his ankles. 

Markus smirked. "You can certainly try." 

"Oh, be quiet." Connor lightly traced small circles into the crooks where Markus's pelvis met his thighs. "I know you love this."

Markus just barely bit his lip with a careful, quiet moan. "I love  _you,_ Connor."

"I know." Connor let his delicate fingers drift down to the base of Markus's cock, already half-hard and warmer than the rest of his body, then glanced up to look his lover in the eyes. "I love you too." He pressed a gentle kiss to the head of the metallic member. His lips wrapped easily around it, as they had many times. His tongue danced, coating Markus with synthetic spit until he stood straight.

"Fuck," Markus muttered, his words muffled by the hand he'd put over his mouth. He bucked his hips ever so slightly, grabbing Connor's shoulder tight. 

"Mmnh," Connor sighed around the cock in his mouth, then pulled back slightly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Do you want me to stop?"

Markus took Connor's head with both hands and pushed his dick against the other's lips. "Keep going," he ordered, though he knew the note of desperation in his voice wouldn't go unnoticed. 

Connor took it as a win and accepted the member once more, now bobbing gently up and down the length of it, as Markus tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged. Connor could feel the electricity running down his spinal cable and allowed himself to press further, taking all of it at once. One hand strayed downward to undo his own belt, but Markus stopped him with a firm squeeze to his upper arms.

"Not yet," he said darkly, between panting breaths he didn't need. 

Connor whined, but complied nonetheless, despite the growing wetness between his legs. He fruitlessly rolled his hips back and forth in hopes of finding purchase on the air. He went slowly, up and down the length of Markus's cock with no need to gag, even though the head pressed against the back of his throat. Markus relished the feeling, throwing his head back and thrusting faster, faster, until he could feel the synthetic, blue-tinted cum down his lover's throat. He held Connor there for a moment as he came to his senses once more. 

When all was said and done, Connor stood, whispering in Markus's ear;

"You owe me."


End file.
